


Mi única esperanza

by kohixi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohixi/pseuds/kohixi
Summary: Nos situamos en el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo por el asesinato de Nekomaru Nidai. Parece que Nagito Komaeda lleva ocultando algo desde que entró en la Sala Final de los Muertos y esto ha ocasionado cambios repentinos en su comportamiento, lo que hará que Hinata intente averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Hará que la obsesión que siente Komaeda por la esperanza, hasta el punto de idolatrar a esta emoción como si fuese algo superior, se desvanezca? ¿O simplemente desviará el objetivo de su plan? ¿Aquello sería suficiente? Cuando la esperanza parecía haberse desvanecido para todos los allí presentes, ¿podrían, aun así, salir de la simulación? De ser así, ¿todo volvería a ser como antes? Víctimas y asesinos, esperanza y desesperación... ¿Cómo será el encuentro? Entre todo ese caos, Komaeda y Hinata tendrán que resolver algunas cosas."Quiero ofrecer mi última ayuda. Por fin lo he comprendido; y voy a dejar que mi buena suerte sea la encargada de ayudaros a todos vosotros..." "Puede que ahora mismo no lo entiendas; pero en unos momentos lo comprenderás..." "Gracias por demostrármelo; gracias por ser mi única esperanza".• Se recomienda haber jugado primero a "SDR 2: Goodbye Despair" •





	1. Su última ayuda

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a este "two-shot"!  
> Es la primera publicación que realizo en esta plataforma, por lo que agradecería que de ser de vuestro agrado pudieseis darle kudos y dejar vuestra opinión en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

—En algún punto de la investigación tu comportamiento pasó a ser más raro de lo habitual, qué...¿qué ha pasado realmente? ¿Has descubierto algo?  


Nos encontrábamos en el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo para determinar quién era el responsable de la muerte de Nekomaru y, cómo él, poseyendo tal fuerza y más aún tras las modificaciones de Monokuma, pudo haber sido asesinado. Descubrimos los secretos tras las habitaciones de la "Casa de la risa" y sus respectivas formas; mas aparentemente nadie, a excepción de Komaeda, había investigado aquella extraña sala cuyo nombre nos causó escalofríos desde que la vimos por primera vez. Y es que, ¿quién no tendría miedo de la "Sala final de los muertos"? Yo mismo me dispuse a investigarla, y lo hubiese hecho si Chiaki no se hubiese puesto en mi camino. Esto me lleva a preguntarme; ¿hice lo correcto? Después de que él viese lo que quiera que haya allí, no se comporta como solía hacerlo. ¿Acaso no era él quien se menospreciaba? ¿Acaso no era él contra el que dirigía todos esos absurdos insultos? Entonces por qué, ¿por qué ha cambiado?

_"Simplemente eres alguien sin talento procedente del Curso de Reserva"._

_"Eso es cierto, ¡nunca has poseído un talento definitivo! Ni siquiera otro cualquiera"._

Sus palabras rebotaban de un lado a otro dentro de mi cabeza, ¿estará diciendo la verdad? Puede que desde que llegásemos aquí no tenga recuerdos, al igual que los demás, aunque ellos sí conocen los suyos. ¿Esa es la respuesta que estaba buscando? ¿No puedo recordar mi talento definitivo...porque nunca lo tuve?

Desvié mi mirada para centrarme en el reloj, cuya cuenta atrás no cesaba.

—Es cierto-me dije-Ahora solo debo preocuparme por encontrar al culpable, si no lo hacemos, todos habremos muerto en vano- dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, me dispuse a averiguar qué coartada se desquebrajaba por momentos.

A pesar de todas las contradicciones que fueron apareciendo, finalmente parecía que lo habíamos encontrado; cuando se dispuso a confesar.

—Simplemente estaba de visita por un momento, y ahora que mi deber está hecho, debo volver a la oscuridad. Eso es por lo que, hasta el final... ¡Orgullo! ¡Presunción! ¡Valor! ¡Descaro! Sin miedo a nada...Sin dejarse intimidar...¡Riamos a carcajadas!- nos gritaba Gundham a todos nosotros mientras reía. Sin lugar a dudas, una de las risas que más echaremos en falta debido a la gran soledad que ha estado escondiendo detrás de ella. Sin que pudiésemos decir nada, Monokuma inició la ejecución.

—Gundham...lo más probable es que se arrastre hasta poder escapar del infierno, supongo que su camino se topará con el nuestro...estará...cerca de nosotros-decía Sonia con una sonrisa forzada mientras sollozaba.

—Miss Sonia...-la llamó Souda acercándose lentamente.

—No es el mejor momento-intervino Fuyuhiko.

—El juicio ha acabado, así que está bien si os dais prisa en volver a la isla Jabberwock-añadió Monokuma emitiendo ese molesto pero característico sonido suyo-De todas formas, este viaje escolar lleno de matanzas continuará como siempre lo ha hecho. No lo olvidéis.

—¡Espera! Por cuánto tiempo...¿por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?-Monomi buscaba respuestas, pero el peluche ya había abandonado la sala, cosa que también hizo ella, como si de magia se tratase.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir al restaurante a por algo de comida; después de todo, lo que Monokuma nos había entregado antes del juicio no era nada en comparación con la de horas de hambre que habíamos sido obligados a pasar en aquella estúpida "atracción de feria". Nekomaru, Gundham...gracias.

Dejamos atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con la desesperación. Nuestro grupo había disminuido notablemente, aunque todos queríamos seguir avanzando juntos para salir de allí. Solo había una cosa que me preocupaba...él, él no estaba allí. Él...simplemente desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Chicos-todos alzaron sus miradas, separándolas así de sus platos, preguntándome qué pasaba mediante gestos- ¿No os extraña que no esté Komaeda?

—¿Hum...?-Akane miró a su alrededor antes de darle otro bocado al muslo de pollo que estaba degustando- Se habrá ido a su cabaña- se limitó a responder.

—¿Sin comer nada antes?

—Tal vez haya cogido algo en otro momento, puede que en la Sala Final hubiese comida.

—¿Eh? ¡Cómo se atreve a no traerle algo a Miss Sonia!-respondió Souda de forma dramática.

_¿De veras podría haber encontrado alimento allí? Hay algo que me indica lo contrario._

—¿Os importa si me llevo algo de comida?-nadie dijo nada, por lo que me limité a coger un par de sándwiches.

—Hinata-me giré justo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras encontrándome a Chiaki detrás de mí- ¿Vas a buscarlo?-asentí- En ese caso, llévale esto también-me entregó un botella llena de lo que parecía ser zumo de naranja- si solo ha comido lo que nos dio Monokuma, le vendrá bien. Ten cuidado-dijo desviando la vista levemente para sentarse de nuevo en su sitio, liberar un largo bostezo, y dejar reposar su cabeza sobre la mesa tras haber apartado un poco su plato.

_Si fuese Komaeda; ¿dónde estaría?-_ me pregunté a mí mismo _\- En un manicomio-_ me auto-respondí liberando un gran suspiro _-Supongo que lo mejor será empezar a buscar por el último lugar en el que lo vi-_ añadí dirigiéndome a la isla central después de llamar varias veces a la puerta de su cabaña, dando por hecho que no estaría allí.

Tenía pensado empezar la búsqueda desde las rocas con forma de Monokuma, pero cuando iba a cruzar el puente me pareció ver una figura humana en la playa, por lo que opté por acercarme. Dejando a un lado que todo el mundo estaba en el restaurante, no había dudas en que se trataba de él, y menos aún si me iba aproximando más y más viendo cómo la luz de la luna lo perfilaba para ver así que se encontraba sentado cerca de la orilla.

—¿Komaeda?-me puse de cuclillas a su lado y él giró su cara hacia mí.

—¿Tú por aquí? Antes diría que sería un honor que alguien como tú estuviese junto a mí, pero ahora...- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo para luego volver a centrarse en el mar.

—No sé por qué actúas de esta forma, tú no eres así.

—¿Acaso sabes tanto sobre mí?-dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿De veras crees que es tan importante tener un talento?-silencio, eso fue todo lo que recibí de su parte- ¿Por eso actúas de esta forma? ¿Porque has descubierto que no tengo ninguno?-me senté a su lado, ya que se me estaba empezando a dormir la pierna izquierda- Supongo que, si todo lo que ponía en ese registro era sobre mí, sabrás de sobra que pertenecer a la academia "Pico de la Esperanza" siempre fue mi sueño; tener un talento del que enorgullecerme... Finalmente lo he comprendido; he comprendido que haber llegado hasta aquí me es suficiente-seguía sin dirigirme palabra alguna- No es necesario tener un talento para sentir esperanza, ni estar tan obsesionado con ella.

—¿Para sentir esperanza?-de pronto volvió a centrar sus ojos en mí, los que eran de un gris bastante oscuro- Increíble...la forma en la que lo has dicho casi me llena de ella-soltó una gran carcajada- ¡Se me van a saltar las lágrimas!-se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

—Komaeda-lo llamé, pero fui ignorado.

—Esperanza...-se repetía a sí mismo.

—¡Komaeda!-lo sujeté de las muñecas apartando así sus manos- Ahora en serio, ¿qué te está pasando?-sus ojos pasaron a ser algo menos oscuros, como la primera vez que los vi al despertar en esta isla.

—Sigo siendo basura, que no tengas ningún talento no quita que no debas tratarme como tal-hizo una pausa; apenas puedo creer la rapidez con la que cambia su estado de ánimo, al igual que su personalidad, aunque volvió a mirar al frente con una expresión más tranquila.

—He traído algo de comer-digo enseñándole los sándwiches volviendo a obtener cierta atención de su parte.

—Parece que es imposible-me mostró una débil sonrisa y cogió uno de los bocadillos que le estaba mostrando- Gracias.

Me quedé embobado viendo cómo lo devoraba, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—¿No comes?

—¿Ah? No, ambos son para ti-aproveché para ir sacando la botella de zumo, al final se me iba a olvidar.

—Es curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Aquella vez te negaste a darme de comer, cuando no tenía forma posible de hacerlo; y ahora me traes esto...¿acaso ya no me ves como un repugnante gusano?- no sé si debería decirle algo, o si él esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero su sonrisa me pareció suficiente como para zanjar el asunto.

Al terminar su sándwich simplemente nos pusimos a contemplar el océano de nuevo, o más bien el claro reflejo de la luna en éste, siendo acompañados por el agradable sonido de las olas.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente descubrieras que todo lo que más has querido y apreciado, es una mentira?

—¿Eh?- no entendía a qué se refería.

—Si ni siquiera reconocieses una parte de ti mismo...si otras personas, junto a ti...-suspiró- si tú hubieses sido responsable de ese "algo" que ha destruido lo más importante para ti; ¿cómo te sentirías?-me miró unos segundos sin mostrar expresión alguna, lo más posible es que esperase una respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó- No me hagas caso-volvió a reír con su dulce y habitual risa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me hagas caso, alguien como yo no merece ser escuchado por alguien como tú-se levantó, cosa que yo también hice antes de agarrarlo por la manga de la chaqueta.

—Komaeda...

—Esa esperanza que hay dentro de ti...

—Komaeda.

—Aun sin poseer talento alguno...

—¡Komaeda!-le propiné una rápida bofetada intentando que se separase de sus pensamientos. Se tambaleó un poco a pesar de no haberle golpeado con mucha fuerza haciendo que su chaqueta cayese al suelo, junto con la botella que me había dado Chiaki con anterioridad, ya que la estaba intentando sujetar a duras penas.

—La desesperación que he sentido hace unos segundos no tiene comparación con la esperanza de saber qué acto de buena suerte vendrá después de este golpe-sonrió caminando hacia el puente.

_¿Para qué me pregunta algo de lo que no quiere hablar? La próxima vez podría esperar a que apareciese la mañana siguiente en el restaurante-_ pensé parándome bruscamente tras caminar algunos metros detrás suya.

—Olvídalo, nunca más me volveré a preo- fui interrumpido por una ola que impactó contra mí haciendo que retrocediese, apoyase mal el pie y quedase colgando por el lado opuesto del puente mientras me agarraba al borde de éste con una mano.

—¡Hinata-kun!-le escuché gritar a Komaeda, quien antes de darme cuenta estaba tirando de mi muñeca para subirme de nuevo; sin éxito. Poco a poco comencé a notar cómo se me iban resbalando los dedos; y justo cuando se soltaron completamente, Komaeda agarró mi mano provocando la caída de ambos.

Cuando fui consciente de la situación comencé a nadar los pocos metros que habíamos recorrido por el puente pero esta vez de vuelta a la orilla sin soltar su mano . A los pocos segundos mis rodillas impactaron contra el suelo, por lo que ya podríamos ir a pie.

—Levanta-le dije tirando de su mano una vez que me había levantado.

—Hinata-kun...-acercó su mano libre a mi cabeza para comenzar a quitar una asombrosa cantidad de algas que había sobre ésta; aunque de nuevo, sin que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperase, otra ola nos pilló por sorpresa tirándome a la orilla haciendo que arrastrase a Komaeda conmigo-Perdón, Hinata-kun, debe ser cosa de mi mala suerte, hasta ahora nunca había visto olas tan fuertes aquí; siento que siempre tengas que pagar por ella.

-Está bien, Komaeda-de pronto sentí algo presionando sobre mis partes bajas- T-Ten cuidado con dónde apoyas la mano-dije algo avergonzado retirándola al ver que se estaba intentando apoyar en "la arena" para levantarse.

—¿Eh?-dijo algo confuso.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hasta donde se había quedado su chaqueta anteriormente; una vez allí, volvimos a sentarnos.

—Hinata-kun, puede que no quieras escuchar a una basura como yo...pero te resfriarás si no te quitas la ropa mojada. Mira, ¿eso que veo es fiebre?-dijo posando su mano en mi frente- Deja que te ayude.

Situó sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías y dirigió sus manos hasta mi corbata para comenzar a soltarla, aunque lo eché hacia un lado quedándome encima de él; y Komaeda, a su vez, sobre su chaqueta.

—Déjate de tonterías, sería peor quedarse sin nada a estas horas.

—Podrías usar mi chaqueta mientras vas tu cabaña a por un cambio de ropa-me sonrió volviendo a acercar ambas manos a mi corbata.

—En serio, déjalo ya-me estaba molestando la forma en la que se comportaba, por lo le separé ambas manos con un movimiento brusco, aunque no fue hasta unos segundos más tarde cuando me percaté de la pequeña mueca de dolor que su rostro mostraba- ¿Otra vez? No te he golpeado tan fuerte.

—No...no es eso-dijo incorporándose lentamente. Fue entonces cuando miró su chaqueta, pasó una de sus manos por su espalda y sonrió- Es esto-dijo mostrándome una pequeña cantidad de sangre que ahora había en su mano.

—¡Estás sangrando!-dije como si de un nuevo descubrimiento se tratase.

—No tiene importancia-aseguró. Se giró para coger un trozo de cristal con el filo un poco manchado de sangre que había en el suelo, posiblemente de la botella de zumo; ¿cómo puede haberse roto al caer sobre arena?

—¿Cómo no va a tener importancia? ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo!

—Te recuerdo que solo somos siete los habitantes de esta isla, y que Mikan no está entre nosotros. No tiene importancia, iré a la enfermería a por vendas-comenzó a levantarse tranquilamente ocultando una mueca de dolor con una sonrisa.

—No, lo mejor será regresar a tu cabaña y hacer presión sobre la herida mientras voy a por las vendas y demás cosas-dije mirando el corte que llevaba en la parte superior de la espalda tras apartar un poco su camiseta- No sé mucho de heridas, pero no parece muy profunda; además, no es que salga mucha sangre. Al final sí que vas a tener a la suerte de tu lado-bromeé pasando su brazo derecho por encima de mi hombro, aunque eso haría que la zona afectada fuese forzada, por lo que simplemente me dediqué a presionarla con la parte limpia de la chaqueta, la que no había estado en contacto con la arena, hasta llegar a su cabaña- Vuelvo en unos minutos, tú sigue presionando-antes de permitirle decir nada, me fui corriendo hacia la enfermería para coger todo lo que consideraba necesario. Puede que sea cierto que no se trate de un corte grave, pero en momentos como éstos estaría genial tener a Mikan con nosotros, a pesar de todo.

Regresé lo más rápido que pude; vi que había dejado la puerta abierta y al entrar me lo encontré sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que se sobresaltase y mirase hacia mí, volviendo a sonreír dulcemente.

—He traído vendas, gasas, agua oxigenada y betadine. ¿Cómo es que aún no te has quitado la ropa mojada?

—Tú tampoco te has cambiado.

—¡Es lógico! ¡No he pasado por mi cabaña! Ahora date la vuelta-le dije queriendo ver la herida- Te debe de estar ardiendo mucho debido al agua del mar. Lo mejor será que te eches agua por encima, la cures bien y te pongas el vendaje; lo importante es que no se infecte. Espero que mañana esté bien-me despedí y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, mas sus palabras me detuvieron.

—No quiero molestar pero; ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga yo solo?

—Pues...-me rasqué la nuca-supongo que en eso llevas razón-me volví a acercar para coger las gasas y dirigirme al aseo- Quítate la camiseta-le dije mientras humedecía una de ellas y dejaba caer agua oxigenada sobre la otra.

Cuando salí del baño me lo encontré doblando la camiseta para así dejarla a un lado.

—¿Puedes tumbarte boca-abajo? De esta forma el agua no caerá tanto hacia los lados-hizo lo que le había pedido; me recosté un poco sobre él para comenzar a limpiar la zona con agua antes de desinfectarla.

—¿Te duele mucho?-cuestioné al ver que su cuerpo se tensaba al comenzar a pasar la gasa empapada de agua oxigenada.

—No, porque estás aquí-rio.

Por unos momentos me quedé mirando su pálida piel, al igual que su columna vertebral, que se notaba con suma facilidad. Esto me hizo recordar lo que me contó en la "Casa de la Risa" sobre esas enfermedades, ¿lo diría en serio?

—¿Hinata-kun?-me llamó sacándome de los pensamientos entre los que me mantenía absorto.

—Ah, sí-seguí aplicándole ese líquido- Hay algo que quería preguntarte; muchas cosas, en verdad.

 —Eso llenaría de esperanza a cualquier detestable insecto sin valor- este chico no tiene remedio.

—Lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el parque de atracciones...¿es cierto? Lo de las enfermedades, quiero decir.

—Así es, creo haber dicho varias veces que no miento. Tengo un linfoma maligno de grado tres y demencia frontotemporal.

—Lo siento-fue lo único que pude llegar a decir, ¿por cuántas cosas ha tenido que pasar? Y más aún, ¿por cuántas más?

—No hay motivos para sentirse mal por ello. Mi cerebro se deteriora por momentos al igual que mi diafragma; de eso no hay duda, pero mi buena suerte me mantiene con vida. De no ser por eso, hace años que no estaría aquí.

Comencé a sentir angustia. Quería hablar, ¿pero había algo que pudiese decir? Hice acopio de todos mis recuerdos, pero lo único que pude llegar a encontrar fue aquello que me dijo tras aquella conversación.

—También dijiste que habías descubierto lo que realmente querías, ¿no es cierto?-me tumbé completamente a su derecha para comenzar a pasar mis dedos por su pelo, el que se encontraba más enredado y bufado que de costumbre debido a la arena y al agua de mar.

—¿Te refieres al amor de alguien?-suspiró- Alguien como yo nunca podría ser amado por nadie; de lo contrario, no sé qué tipo de atrocidad causada por mi mala suerte pudiese tener lugar. Mikan tenía razón, me lo dejó muy claro.

 —¿Nunca me has mentido?

—No a propósito...-se quedó pensativo- Y solo cuando fue necesario-añadió tras meditarlo unos segundos.

—¿Eh?

—Aquella vez...-giró su cabeza hacia mí- cuando Akane, Ibuki y yo contrajimos la enfermedad de la desesperación te dije un par de cosas-¿Sabes qué efecto tenía en mí esa enfermedad?

—Te hacía mentir-recordé.

—No me esperaba menos de ti, Hinata-kun. Aquella vez, cuando nos quedamos solos, te dije que no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú. En verdad quería que te quedases conmigo, pero las palabras adquirían el significado opuesto en algún momento. Cuando dijiste que te ibas a ir...realmente no quería eso pero; ¿qué fue lo que dije? Te dije que te dieses prisa en marcharte, que no quería volver a ver tu cara. ¿Sabes lo que me dolió verte marchar por esa puerta, y no poder hacer nada para detenerte?-sonrió de nuevo- Pero ahora estás aquí.

—Komaeda...-me arrimé un poco más a él iniciando un extraño abrazo evitando rozar la herida con mi brazo izquierdo, el que había quitado de su cabeza- Tienes a personas que te quieren, idiota.

—Hinata-kun, yo...-comenzó a decir clavando sus iris en los míos.

—No he acabado; aunque en ocasiones te comportes de manera extraña, aunque nos hagas confundir, aunque a veces nos den ganas de destrozarte la cara a base de puñetazos... Souda, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Sonia, Chiaki, todos nuestros amigos...los que ya no están aquí, y yo; te queremos. ¡Así que deja de actuar como un idiota!-dejó liberar una sonora carcajada-¡¿De qué te ríes ahora?!

-Ah, perdón Hinata-kun-vocalizó entre lágrimas- Es que Monokuma tenía razón respecto a tu personalidad tsundere- arrimó su mano a mi cara, pero me levanté antes de notar prácticamente ese movimiento.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que descansemos. Deberías cambiarte los pantalones y la ropa interior, no creo que tengas pensado dejarte la ropa mojada puesta. Yo también debería ir ya a cambiarme. ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

—En el armario-caminé hasta éste para coger un par de pantalones y un bóxer a cuadros, aunque me llamó bastante la atención un pequeño frigorífico. ¿Acaso sí que conserva comida?

—¿Tienes comida aquí dentro?-mencioné mirando el electrodoméstico.

—No. Si quieres lo mejor será ir a buscar algo al restaurante, o al supermercado. Pero no mirar ahí dentro-dijo rápidamente. Tal vez sí tenía algo que no quería que viese, aunque decidí ignorarlo.

— Volveré en unos minutos para ponerte el vendaje-dejé la ropa sobre su cama y me marché.

Entré en mi cabaña, me di una ducha rápida de apenas cinco minutos, me sequé el pelo, me vestí y emprendí el camino de vuelta a la habitación de Komaeda; si se le puede llamar "camino de vuelta" a andar ocho metros.

Una vez frente a la puerta llamé a esta un par de veces antes de pasar. Él se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama, aunque ahora solo llevaba puesto el bóxer.

—¿No te pones el pantalón?-le pregunto.

—No suelo dormir con pantalones de diario- se incorporó.

—Ya...yo tampoco-me abofeteé mentalmente.

Cogí el betadine, lo unté en una gasa y di pequeños toquecitos por la zona de la herida.

—Sube los brazos-le dije para poder ponerle el vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo-Listo- alcancé una camiseta limpia y le ayudé a ponérsela- Mañana estará mucho mejor- me despedí de nuevo.

—Hinata-kun...¿puedes acercarte un momento?

No sabía qué quería, pero tampoco tenía excusa alguna para no hacerlo.

—Dime.

—Agáchate-apoyé las rodillas en el suelo para que nuestras caras quedasen a la misma altura-Gracias por demostrármelo; gracias por ser mi única esperanza- musitó después de volver a dedicarme una de sus sonrisas, estirar su brazo para agarrarme de la corbata por tercera vez y así unir nuestros labios. Al principio me quedé en blanco;  _"¿qué?" ,_ eso era lo único que retumbaba en mi cabeza. De algún momento a otro me dejé llevar, hasta que noté la presencia de su lengua demandando entrar en mi cavidad bucal. Me eché para atrás lo más rápido que pude y lo miré a los ojos.

—Adiós-salí prácticamente huyendo de allí.

¿A qué venía eso?

_Aquella noche no me pude sacar de la cabeza la imagen de sus ojos que, a diferencia de su sonrisa, mostraban una dolida expresión._

A la mañana siguiente no sabía cómo debía actuar, aunque el hecho de no verlo en el restaurante hizo que me sintiera más tranquilo por un lado, pero inquieto por otro.

Mientras desayunábamos Chiaki me preguntó acerca del día anterior; si encontré a Komaeda, si me dijo algo...Simplemente le respondí diciendo que sí, que lo había encontrado, pero que no habíamos hablado de su repentino cambio de humor.

Entonces fue cuando el mencionado apareció. No parecía que se encontrase mal, lo que me alegró bastante haciendo que una amplia sonrisa hiciese acto de presencia en mi cara; no obstante, al ver que centró su mirada en mí, hice que se desvaneciese.

—Si alguno de vosotros ve a Monokuma de nuevo, quiero que le digáis algo-nos dijo a todos nosotros tras dejar de mirarme- Decidle...Decidle que no necesita dar más motivos.

—¿Eh?

—Decidle que no se preocupe, porque voy a por todas. Además, el próximo será probablemente el último.

—Komaeda...¿eso qué significa?-volvió a centrarse en mí y a caminar en mi dirección.

—...Adiós-susurró en mi oído antes de marcharse.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio; ¿qué querrá decir con esto?

—Oye...¡No podemos dejar que se vaya a su aire! ¿Y si está preparando un asesinato?

_Volver...¿volver a atarlo? Puede que sea lo más recomendable, ¿pero otra vez? ¿Y por qué sigo sintiendo angustia? Espero... Espero que solo signifique que estoy pensando demasiado._

Estuvimos investigando la nueva isla, ya era costumbre. En un principio habíamos acordado atraer a Komaeda hasta el vestíbulo para asegurarnos de que no hiciese nada indebido, aunque al final decidimos que él tomase sus propias decisiones, ya que a partir de ahora ninguno de nosotros seis se separaría del resto.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, y una vez que Monokuma había emitido el aviso de las diez de la noche, cada uno volvió a su cabaña.

Pasé bastante tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño; algo me decía que iba a pasar algo malo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo que hizo Komaeda el día anterior; definitivamente, el día siguiente tendría que hablar con él sobre algunas cosas, aunque no tenía algunos detalles claros.

En algún momento tuve que caer rendido, porque el aviso de las mañanas de ese estúpido oso hizo que me levantase.

Me lavé la cara, me vestí, y cuando me acerqué a la puerta pude ver que en el suelo había un trozo de papel con algo escrito doblado en el suelo. Me agaché para recogerlo, para así; tras desplegarlo, comenzar a leerlo.

_"Buenos días, Hinata-kun._

_¿Qué tal has dormido? Espero que bien. No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder celebrar la llegada de un nuevo día junto a ti cada mañana._

_Antes de nada me quiero disculpar por si no entiendes mi letra, debes comprender que no se puede esperar más de alguien como yo, ¿verdad?_

_Ah lo siento... lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿no? Sé que no te gusta que diga estas cosas, tu cara lo demuestra cuando lo hago._

_Supongo que estarás pensando acerca del porqué de esta carta; ¿me equivoco? Igual es algo presuntuoso de mi parte afirmarlo, pero creo que ya te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué ronda tu cabeza (mejor dejo de gastar espacio y voy a lo principal, ¿no crees?)._

_¿Recuerdas aquella extraña pregunta que te hice en la playa? Ya sabes; "¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente descubrieras que todo lo que más has querido y apreciado, es una mentira?" Bien, creo que es el momento de que aclare algunas cosas, o al menos las necesarias. Estoy seguro de que una vez que pongas esta carta en común los secretos irán saliendo a la luz... bueno, los que tendréis a vuestro alcance._

_Creo conveniente comenzar con aquel registro de la academia. Lo siento, te dije que nunca te había mentido sin contar la vez que estaba bajo los efectos de aquella enfermedad; pero no es así, hubo otra ocasión. Respecto a aquella libreta, debo pedirte perdón si esto te hace sentir algo menos especial (¡pero no te preocupes! ¡para mí lo sigues siendo!) , pero la información que leí no era solo sobre ti, ¿de veras lo creíste? Dentro de poco veréis qué más contenía, aunque no todo; ¡eso pondría en peligro algunas cosas! No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, si todo sale bien, calculo que en un par de días todo se solucionará. Ya dije que Monokuma no tendría que dar más motivos. Ya dije que esta sería la última vez. Ya dije que daría todo por la esperanza, incluso mi propia vida._

_Supongo que te gustaría_ _(u os gustaría)_   _saber algo sobre todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza últimamente. Y sí, todo está relacionado con lo que acabo de decir. ¿Mi plan principal? Siempre ha sido evidente, ¡sacrificaría cualquier cosa por la esperanza! ¡Incluso las vidas de todos los que estamos aquí a cambio de que una persona en concreto sobreviviese! (Puede que si menciono algo que no deba alguien destruya esta carta antes de que llegue a estar en tus manos, es por eso por lo que te lo dejo a ti. Hinata-kun, he visto la de cosas de las que eres capaz en los juicios escolares. Desquebrajas todas aquellas teorías imposibles sin apenas parpadear, ¡es increíble! Aunque en ocasiones necesites algo de mi ayuda no has de preocuparte; esta vez tampoco te dejaré solo) . Claro que este plan ha cambiado, porque eres verdaderamente increíble, Hinata-kun. ¿Sabes? Mi vida siempre ha sido un sinsentido situado en una aguja de reloj que da vueltas entre la mala y la buena suerte. Solo tenía algo en lo que poder confiar, ¿y qué menos que cederle todas mis esperanzas a esta misma?_

_Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero por la que me has hecho ver. Os voy a sacar a todos de aquí; aunque en situaciones normales hubiese seguido el plan principal... me sacrificaré por vosotros, para arrastrar a esa persona a la desesperación en cuanto descubráis todo._ _  
_

_Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado todo este tiempo. Siempre pensé que no podría estar junto a nadie, que todas las personas que se encariñasen conmigo sufrirían una muerte terrible; personas con mínimas esperanzas que se verían consumidas por ellas mismas._

_Pero tú eres diferente; en tan poco tiempo me has demostrado que hasta la persona más común puede albergar dentro de sí la esperanza más cegadora que nunca pudiese haber imaginado._

_Entonces...¿qué es lo que quiero decir con esta carta? Quiero ofrecer mi última ayuda. Por fin lo he comprendido; y voy a dejar que mi buena suerte sea la encargada de ayudaros a todos vosotros._

_Puede que ahora mismo no lo entiendas; pero en unos momentos lo comprenderás._

_Creo que esto es suficiente; el resto de la ayuda ya la iréis encontrando. Después de todo, no os lo puedo dar todo hecho. Simplemente os recomiendo que sigáis explorando la quinta isla. ¡Disfrutad del último juicio!_

_Ah, como última cosa...¿podría pedir algo? Hasta hace poco me hubiese gustado ser conocido como "Esperanza Definitiva". Pero creo que pediré algo mejor:_

_Hinata-kun, ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? Tengo esperanzas en que la respuesta sea un sí, aunque me gustaría haberlo podido oír salir de tu boca. Me alegra pensar que me marcho habiendo querido a una persona a la que poder llamar "amigo"._

_Gracias por demostrarme cuál es la verdadera esperanza que ha de importarme. No la de las personas que llevan ese nombre; sino la que hay dentro de la persona que más aprecio._

_Gracias por haberme tolerado durante todo este tiempo._

_Gracias, también, por recordarme qué es lo que realmente quería; y por ofrecérmelo. Puede que ahora sepa que malinterpreté tu "querer"; pero eso está bien. Recuerda que desde lo más profundo de mi corazón estoy verdaderamente enamorado de la esperanza que duerme dentro de ti. De todas formas, creo que aún no lo he dicho correctamente: te amo, Hinata-kun."_

_~Nagito Komaeda~_

No podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

Una,dos...hasta seis veces tuve que releerlo todo para estar seguro de que no era parte de un mal sueño. Lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar por caer, cosa que no permití. Guardé la carta en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y salí a toda prisa hacia su cabaña. Lo único que quiero es que no sea demasiado tarde; o que todo esto sea una broma.

—¡Komaeda!-gritaba aporreando la puerta-¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Komaeda!-me ardía la garganta, al igual que los puños y los ojos, pero no pararía hasta que abriese la puerta- ¡Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas!

—Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo Fuyuhiko alzando su mano para situarla sobre mi hombro.

-Es Komaeda, no me abre la puerta-tragué saliva y comencé a gritar de nuevo- ¡Abre la puerta, idiota!

-Monokuma dio el aviso de todas las mañanas hace ya un rato, lo más posible es que todos estén ya en el restaurante.

—Tienes razón-dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo- ¿Y tú por qué no estás allí?

—Estaba de camino, pero de pronto he comenzado a escuchar una serie de gritos y golpes. Temía que Souda estuviese acosando de nuevo a Sonia y opté por ver qué estaba pasando. Aunque ya veo que no hay ningún problema grave. Porque no lo hay, ¿no?-me preguntó al ver que no mostraba expresión alguna.

—Tenemos que llegar pronto al restaurante, allí os enseñaré algo-me miró algo confuso, pero no tardó nada en acelerar su paso.

Interrumpimos mientras todos estaban desayunando; en alguna parte de mí aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuese, de que él estuviese allí. Pero no fue así.

-¡Hay que ir a la quinta isla, y rápido!-grité ahogándome con mis palabras, no quería pensar de lo que era capaz Komaeda. Por favor, solo pido llegar a tiempo. ¿Cuándo habrá dejado la nota?

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día- dijo Akane en forma de negación.

—¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Chiaki entre bostezos.

No me lo pensé dos veces y saqué la nota que había encontrado minutos antes para comenzar a leer en voz alta lo que mencionaba sobre el juicio, el registro y su cambio de plan.

—¿No estará tendiéndonos una trampa?-insistió Akane.

—¡Qué más dará! ¡Nunca lo sabremos si no vamos para allá!- no lo pude soportar más y comencé a gritar mientras que las primeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—E-Está bien, vamos para allá.

Salimos a gran velocidad del restaurante para llegar lo antes posible a esa estúpida isla.

_Komaeda, más te vale estar bien, porque no puedes dejarme con estos sentimientos, no cuando por fin comienzo a entenderlos. Después de lo que has escrito... más te vale estar ahí esperando para contarnos alguna de tus tonterías. Si no estás, me voy a enfadar de verdad-_ me pasé ambas manos por la cara deshaciéndome de las lágrimas más rebeldes, las que ya no era capaz de reprimir.

Según cruzábamos el puente que conectaba la isla central con la quinta, empezamos a escuchar una canción a lo lejos.

—¡Viene de allí!-corrí lo más rápido que pude.

_Komaeda, te vas a enterar. Realmente vas a estar bien...¿debería abrazarte, o debería pegarte?_

Me detuve frente a la sala de almacenaje situada junto a la fábrica de Monokumas, ya que la música parecía proceder de allí. Cuando me di cuenta todos se encontraban a mi alrededor.

—Tío...¿Éste es el tipo de música que le gusta Nagito? Es muy deprimente -mencionó Souda.

—¿Qué importa? Acabemos con esto de una vez- Akane comenzó a empujar la puerta, pero al ver que no se abría todos nos vimos obligados a colaborar. De alguna u otra manera, incluso si ninguno de nosotros posee ni un cuarto de su fuerza, logramos que la puerta cediese.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?-de nuevo volvió la angustia.

—Parece que no hay luces encendidas; ¿seguro que está aquí?

—Hey...¿habéis escuchado eso?-justo cuando Akane lo mencionó, varias llamas de fuego comenzaron a hacerse visibles.

Sonia nos indicó en qué zona de la fábrica se guardaban los botes repletos de espuma que han de utilizarse para apagar los incendios. Todos nos dimos prisa en volver para arrojarlas al fuego; no parecía que hiciesen mucho, pero los aspersores se encendieron haciendo que las llamas menguasen hasta extinguirlas por completo.

Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad. Me sentía como si me estuviesen apuñalando; como si el mundo entero se estuviese derrumbando sobre mí. Parecía que era demasiado tarde. Por qué...¿por qué tengo que sentirme tan nervioso? Si él se encontrase allí...hubiese pedido ayuda, ¿no?

Esperamos a que parte del humo se disipase para poder entrar en el interior de la sala; el aire se notaba pesado, me costaba respirar... Apenas soy consciente de si es por el lugar en el que nos encontramos, o si es debido a la ansiedad del momento.

Segundos más tarde no quedaba prácticamente nada de humo, por lo que se podía ver con suma claridad. ¿Acaso no iba en serio? Puede que solo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto. ¿Para qué engañarme? Prefiero cualquier cosa antes de ver su cadáver calcinado. Miré a mi alrededor, no había muestras que indicasen que alguien pudiese estar en ese lugar, al menos, antes de que Sonia hablase...

—Qué...¿Qué es eso de ahí al fondo?-todos nos avanzamos pasando al lado de lo que parecía ser una cortina, ahora algo quemada. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, cuando el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

Sonó la musiquilla que nos indicaba la llegada de una de las emisiones de Monokuma; el anunciamiento del descubrimiento de un cadáver.

Yo...simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo, nunca pensé que vería el cuerpo de Komaeda de esta forma. La expresión de su cara era de puro dolor y terror. Nadie, por mucho odio que le tuviese, podría haberle hecho esto. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos, los que ya no mostraban brillo, para centrarme en el resto de cosas. Se encontraba atado de manos y pies; a excepción del brazo derecho. Tenía varios cortes en los muslos y en el brazo izquierdo. Por si no fuese suficiente, un cuchillo se encontraba clavado en su mano derecha...sin mencionar el objeto puntiagudo que se tenía clavado entre el tórax y la zona abdominal.

_Mareo, dolor, desesperanza... ¿Por qué, Komaeda? -_ no quería seguir allí, por lo que me di la vuelta ignorando a los demás para volver de nuevo a mi cabaña. Necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello.

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasé tumbado en mi cama mirando el techo, o más bien notando cómo las lágrimas iban cayendo por los laterales de mi cara hasta llegar al final del trayecto; el colchón. Igual debería acercarme a investigar, después de todo...-_ saqué la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana para leer una línea en voz alta.

—"Hinata-kun, he visto la de cosas de las que eres capaz en los juicios escolares. Desquebrajas todas aquellas teorías imposibles sin apenas parpadear, ¡es increíble! Aunque en ocasiones necesites algo de mi ayuda no has de preocuparte; esta vez tampoco te dejaré solo"; pero lo has hecho-sonreí ahogando un sollozo mientras estrechaba aquel papel entre mis manos- ¿Qué he de descubrir exactamente? Simplemente te has ido, podríamos haber hablado de muchas cosas cara a cara...pero ya no estás.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron guardar el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—¿Sí?-pregunté yendo al aseo para lavarme la cara.

—Soy yo-dijo Chiaki desde el otro lado de la puerta- giré el pomo para dejarla pasar, aunque se quedo en el mismo lugar que en el que estaba. Supongo que no me vendría mal hablar con la única persona de confianza que me queda; porque por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir, Komaeda también se la llegó a ganar.

—Todos lo hemos estado pensando, y nos hemos repartido lugares para investigar. Venía a decirte que te ha tocado el parque de atracciones...Aunque creo que su habitación también sería un buen lugar para investigar; por lo que le pedí la llave a Monokuma. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo cuando me la entregue?

—Gracias, pero no tengo muchas ganas.

—Vamos, no me digas que después de todo esto no vas a querer saber el por qué-nos quedamos en silencio-Vamos-tiró de mí hacia el exterior.

—Esperaré aquí-dijo sentándose delante de la puerta-tú puedes ir investigando la isla que te ha tocado.

No tuve más remedio que hacerle caso; aunque lo único que encontré fue el lugar en el que el asesino obtuvo el objeto que llevaba clavado y el que posiblemente le causara la muerte. Aparte de eso, vi que la casa de Monomi estaba abierta, por lo que no dudé en entrar. Después de estar un rato allí, apareció diciendo que alguien le había robado una especie de caja que era muy importante para ella. Pero nada más aparentemente relacionado con la muerte de Komaeda.

Decidí volver a la zona del hotel, con suerte Chiaki ya tendría la llave.

—Ah, Hinata, justo a tiempo-se levantó al verme llegar, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró para que pudiésemos entrar.

Una vez dentro, los recuerdos llegaron como si balas repletas de nostalgia tratasen de impactar contra mí. Intenté centrarme en cualquier otra cosa, topándome con una caja repleta de brillos sobre la mesa. ¿Puede ser la caja que estaba buscando? ¿Pero para qué robaría algo así Komaeda?

—¿Qué es esto?-me acerqué sosteniendo la caja entre mis manos intentando abrirla, aunque tras hacerlo solo pude encontrar una especie de libreta repleta de dibujos.

—Ah-dijo Chiaki acercándose- parece ser un diario.

En cada hoja había un dibujo acompañado por un pequeño texto narrando algún suceso de los que habían tenido lugar en sus respectivos días. En el día dieciséis hablaba de que estuve a punto de entrar en la "Sala Final" debido al pánico que debía sentir.

—¡Qué hacéis!-nos gritó Monomi apareciendo prácticamente de la nada- ¡Dije que me ayudases buscar la caja! Nunca mencioné nada de mirar en su interior... Es de mala educación cotillear el diario de tu profesora.

—Entonces, ¿eres tú la que lo ha escrito?

—Así es.

—¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Monomi es una mentirosa!-intervino Monokuma-¡Monomi no tiene dedos! Al igual que yo...¡no hay forma de que pueda escribir!

—¡E-Eso no es cierto!-contradijo ella algo alarmada.

—Demuéstralo-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Monomi hizo una especie de puchero y se marchó con el diario tal y como Monokuma acababa de hacer.

Investigamos el resto de la habitación: encontramos un tapón de aluminio, una mascarilla y el libro de la academia "Pico de la Esperanza". Le echamos un vistazo, pero solo encontramos información sobre los alumnos.  _¿Era esto a lo que se refería Komaeda?_  Y si es así...  _¿qué es lo que no vemos?_

—Parece que ya hemos acabado aquí.

—Solo una cosa más-puede que fuese una tontería, pero desde que estuve aquí quiero saber si realmente guardaba comida. Puede que me fuera a sorprender encontrar algo de alimento, pero eso no hubiese sido nada en comparación con el bote de veneno que estaba dentro del frigorífico.

Avisé a Chiaki y ambos comenzamos a leer las instrucciones y precauciones de uso. Justo cuando terminamos de investigar, se emitió el aviso que nos informaba de que el juicio escolar iba a comenzar.

Fui uno de los primeros en llegar a las rocas Monokuma. Solo estábamos Sonia; quien esperaba a los demás, Souda; quien observaba a la princesa constantemente y yo; que me encontraba releyendo por trigésima novena vez la carta de Komaeda.

— _Incluso en estos momentos, sigo sin saber qué estabas pensando. Prometo esforzarme por saber qué querías enseñarnos, por hallar todas las incógnitas, incluso si ahora no estás conmigo_ -susurré mientras me ponía en pie y guardaba de nuevo la carta al ver que ya teníamos que ir entrando en el ascensor- _Si realmente me amabas...¿por qué lo hiciste? Tengo miedo, Komaeda. Miedo de no ser capaz de averiguar lo que quieres decir sobre "esa persona". Miedo de no saber quién es. Miedo de no poder sacar nada en claro sin ti. Miedo de que te hayas ido en vano. ¿Sabes? Desde que llegué aquí estuve preocupándome, incluso cuando no existían los motivos. Pero tú te comportaste tan bien conmigo... No debería haber dejado que tu repentino cambio de humor e implicación en el primer asesinato me afectase... Yo también tendría que haber hecho algo para agradecértelo; si tan solo siguieses aquí..._

El ruido del ascensor al detenerse hizo que me pusiese más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero no me rendiré, Komaeda. Saldremos de esta, tal y como tú querías-solté aire colocándome en mi sitio- ¡Jamás me rendiré!

Durante los primeros minutos todos hablaban de la escena del crimen, de lo que podría haber sido el arma homicida.

—Puede que alguien lo torturase para comprender el por qué se comportaba de esa manera. ¿Y si hubiese descubierto quién es el traidor?-opinaban algunos.

—No puede haber sido torturado-contradijo Chiaki- las salpicaduras de sangre sobre la cinta que llevaba en la boca muestran lo contrario.

—Estás diciendo, ¿que no podría haber hablado siquiera?-intervino Fuyuhiko.

—¿Por qué torturarlo si no podría responder a las preguntas del asesino?

_Yo simplemente miraba al centro de la sala. Nadie llegaba a ninguna conclusión que no fuera suicidio. ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Después de lo escrito? ¿Después de todo ese rollo de la esperanza y del cambio de objetivo? Eso no mantiene relación alguna con un posible suicidio._

—Monokuma, estamos listos para votar-aseguró Akane.

—¿Ah? ¿Estáis seguros?

—Completamente.

—¡Espera!-dije haciendo que la votación se retrasase un poco- No podríamos...¿hacer un último repaso?

—Está claro que él es el culpable. Solo quería que todos nos equivocásemos para no poder abandonar nunca este lugar.

Eso no es cierto. " _Quiero ofrecer mi última ayuda. Por fin lo he comprendido; y voy a dejar que mi buena suerte sea la encargada de ayudaros a todos vosotros."_ Finalmente lo voy a hacer, Komaeda, voy a admitir que confío mucho en ti.

—¡Te equivocas! ¿No recuerdas lo que mencionaba la nota sobre "su última ayuda"?

—Sigo sin fiarme si un pelo.

—Estamos pasando algo por alto.

—Hinata-me llamó Chiaki, quien sonreía débilmente- Aún no hemos hablado de las cosas que encontramos bajo su cama.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso tenía ese tipo de revistas? Mira que no decirme nada-renegaba Souda.

_No, ¿qué fue lo que encontramos? Comencé a hacer memoria._

—Una mascarilla y un tapón de aluminio.

—¿Para qué los usaría? ¿Y de dónde los obtendría?

—Posiblemente de la Sala Final...¿pero para qué...?-de pronto me di cuenta- El frigorífico.

—Sabía que tenía comida dentro- vociferó Akane.

—No exactamente comida, sino una botella de veneno.

—¿Veneno?-preguntaron algunos de los presentes.

—Deberíamos volver a preguntarnos qué es lo que realmente lo mató-apreté mis puños.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si ya habíamos dicho que era esa cosa puntiaguda que tenía clavada?- Souda se cruzó de brazos.

_En los siguientes minutos estuvimos pensando cómo podría haber usado el veneno. Tendría que haber seguido algunas medidas de seguridad: como la mascarilla, debido a que no solo podía resultar mortal al ser ingerido, sino que provocaría una muerte rápida a cualquiera que lo inhalase, y su conservación en un bote a temperatura constante. Aunque eso hubiese hecho que sangrase por...Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cobrar sentido en mi cabeza; Komaeda...¿realmente llegaste tan lejos?_

—¿Y si hubiese cambiado el producto que había dentro de las granadas anti-incendios...por veneno?

—¿Cómo?- todos quedaron atónitos- ¿Estás diciendo que entonces?

—Exacto-apreté más aún los puños clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos- Uno de nosotros es el asesino.

—Entonces ese era su plan... no solo quería que pensásemos que fue un suicidio, ¡sino que también preparó esto por si nos dábamos cuenta! Haciendo que ni siquiera el asesino sepa que se trata de él... ¿Acaso nos va a poner trabas después de haber muerto?

—Te equivocas-volví a decir, esta vez en un tono de voz casi imperceptible- Él mismo deja claro quién es el responsable-todos me miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Justo aquí-volví a sacar el papel para leer una parte en concreto: " _me sacrificaré por vosotros, para arrastrar a esa persona a la desesperación en cuanto descubráis todo"._

—¿A quién crees que se refiere?

—Al traidor-todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros- También menciona algo de su suerte; creo que se refiere al que confió ciegamente en que esa persona cogería la botella llena de veneno.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿ahora qué? ¿¡Alguno va a confesar!?- gritó Fuyuhiko.

—Por favor, no os gritéis los unos a los otros-intervino Monomi.

—Upupupupu...¿Acaso no quieres que sepan quién está de tu lado?- rio Monokuma.

_¿Del lado de Monomi? ¿Acaso esto no iba a ser una bonita excursión escolar hasta que apareció Monokuma?_

—¡Vas a confesar o no!-chilló Fuyuhiko esta vez dirigiéndose al conejo, posiblemente esperando a que ésta delatase a su aliado.

—Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu profesora-se llevó las manos a las orejas.

—Votad por mí- interrumpió alguien.

_¿Qué?_

—Chi...¿Chiaki?

—Espera. No podemos votar al azar, de lo contrario...-le dijo Sonia.

—No es al azar. Hinata, ¿no decías que su suerte haría que el traidor lanzase aquella granada?

_Estaba confuso. ¿Realmente era ella la traidora? A pesar de saber lo que vendría detrás... de ser así, ¿por qué está tan tranquila? Aunque revisando las pruebas... puede que haya algo._

—Hinata, hay una prueba, ¿no es cierto? -volvió a hablar.

—Yo...

—¡He dicho que esperéis! ¡No hay forma de que Chiaki y yo trabajemos juntas! ¡Eso es un gran no-no! - se interpuso Monomi, quien no dejaba de recitar argumentos absurdos.

_Entonces...¿es cierto?_

—La libreta de Monomi-se estremeció- Monokuma dijo que no la podrías haber escrito tú.

—Exacto, ninguno de los dos tenemos dedos-levantó su pata-¿Veis?

—¡Eso no afirma que sea ella!

—La prueba no es el diario en sí; sino la entrada del día dieciséis. Si no recuerdo mal, decía: "¡Hemos estado en la "Casa de la Diversión" por tres días! Todo el mundo el mundo está hambriento y nervioso. Hinata ha intentado entrar en la "Sala Final de los Muertos" hoy. Seguramente estaba entrando en pánico porque nadie le creía" ¿Cómo podías saber eso, si Chiaki fue la única que me vio cuando estaba de camino?

—Esto...

—Monomi, déjalo, nos han descubierto-finalizó Chiaki.

Monokuma inició la votación y Chiaki resultó elegida culpable, llevando así a cabo su ejecución.

—No...No hay forma de que yo sea amiga de Chiaki-esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharíamos decir a Monomi.

_La realidad en la que vivía se iba desvaneciendo por momentos. Ese mismo día había perdido a las personas en las que había depositado todas mis esperanzas. Desesperación, eso era lo que sentía._

—¿De veras valía la pena todo esto, Komaeda?- ahora me encontraba en la sala de almacenaje, ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel juicio, en teoría hoy nos podríamos ir- ¿Debería estar alegre? Tal vez, si no hubiese pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas aquí dentro mirando el lugar en el que en algún momento decidiste cometer aquella locura. Es gracias a ti que todo va a volver a la normalidad; ¿pero a qué precio? Te has ido. Te has ido para nunca volver, y para arrastrar a Chiaki contigo. ¿Cómo pretendes que siga adelante si ya no estáis conmigo?  


—¡Qué tragedia, Hinata-kun! -me giré hacia la puerta encontrándome a Monokuma frente a ella.

—Cállate.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no puedo usar el mismo honorífico que él empleaba contigo? Yo pensaba que me tenías más aprecio, que esto era una amistad; o tal vez amor-comenzó a reír- Lo dejaste destrozado cuando te marchaste, ¡nunca pensé que las cámaras fuesen a captar a alguien en un estado más deplorable que el de Fuyuhiko después de que Peko partiese!- sus carcajadas estaban incitándome a propinarle un golpe, pero no lo haría, no ahora que estábamos tan cerca del final.

—¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?

—¡Ahora no te enfades! ¿Acaso no quieres disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos juntos? Eres el último que queda, el resto te esperan en el Parque Jabberwock para finalizar este viaje. Upupupu...¿No estás nervioso?-tan pronto como se fue, vislumbré algo en el lado opuesto de la sala.

Cuando lo vi más de cerca, me di cuenta de que se trataba del "Anillo Pico de la Esperanza" que le regalé a Komaeda días atrás; recuerdo la sonrisa tonta que puso cuando se lo entregué...-Estúpido Komaeda-susurré antes de cogerlo y emprender el camino de vuelta al parque.

_Ya no siento alegría._

_Ya no siento tristeza._

_Ya no siento dolor._

_Ya no siento nada si tú, Komaeda, no estás junto a mí._

_Las lágrimas han cesado, y es que es verdad; sin ti no siento nada._

Todos estaban alegres, por fin regresaría todo a la normalidad... Pero yo no separaba mi mirada del suelo, hasta que todo se tornó oscuro.

Después de todo; ¿quién esperaba que esto no acabase aquí?

A partir de ese punto todos mis recuerdos estaban borrosos. ¿Por qué nos encontrábamos en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza? ¿Verdaderamente estábamos allí? En una sala encontramos lo que parecían ser pruebas de que en algún momento de nuestra vida asistimos a ese lugar; ¿verdaderamente hemos perdido los recuerdos de esos años? Los pasillos cambiaban, las salas cambiaban... No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció una IA que decía ser Junko Enoshima, quien nos decía que debíamos elegir entre dos opciones: quedarnos o marcharnos.

Ninguno de los presentes comprendíamos nada, menos aún cuando aparecieron algunos miembros de la Fundación del Futuro dispuestos a sacarnos de allí mediante un comando secreto que solo se podría activar con un número determinado de personas. Nos explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido y quiénes éramos en realidad.

_"¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente descubrieras que todo lo que más has querido y apreciado, es una mentira?"_ -¿A ésto te referías, Komaeda? Todo encajaba. Tu plan inicial consistía en eliminar a la "Desesperación Definitiva"...es decir; a todos nosotros, tú incluido, y salvar a la persona que representaba a la esperanza. Pero cambiaste de opinión, y yo...yo fui quien provocó ese cambio. ¿Qué podría haber pasado si ese cambio fuese inexistente? Si no hubiese recibido esa carta...¿habrías hecho lo mismo...de esa misma forma? ¿O acaso Chiaki admitiría que ella era la traidora, y tu plan se hubiese visto frustrado?

Andaba inmerso en mis propios pensamientos intentando ignorar toda la locura que se encontraba a mi alrededor, hasta que escuché algo parecido a :  _"es cosa de vuestros cerebros, ni siquiera estáis aquí ahora mismo. Al igual que vuestros cuerpos, ya no son los mismos"._

—Eso significa, ¿que las personas que han muerto, siguen vivas? -volví a ver algo de esperanza al final del camino. -Podré volver a ver a los demás; podré volver a verte, Komaeda-susurré de forma inaudible mientras acariciaba el anillo que ahora llevaba puesto.

—No es tan fácil. ¡Ese mismo gesto! ¡Esa desesperanza que muestra tu rostro es la que busco! Veréis, los cerebros humanos son mucho más avanzados de lo que pensáis; es por eso que todos los que han muerto, han pensado que lo hacían, por lo que no hay forma de traerlos de vuelta. Pero como soy muy buena, os traigo varias opciones. Todos deberíais pensarlo bien, pero sobre todo tú; Hinata.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No le hagas caso-dijo Naegi- ¡Rápido! ¡Pongámonos en marcha!

—Ellos intentan ocultarte algo importante; como qué pasará cuando vuelvas allí. El resto de tus compañeros tendrán algunas modificaciones en sus respectivos cuerpos... pero tú dejarás de ser Hajime Hinata, para volver a tu vida de Izuru Kamukura, quien ahora eres en verdad. No hace falta volver a decir que perderéis todos vuestros recuerdos si salís de aquí, ¿no? Que veréis los cuerpos de vuestros ahora tan amigos y no sabréis nada de lo ocurrido. ¡Qué triste! ¡Qué triste!-dijo cambiando de expresión.

A partir de allí todo eran dudas. Yo, prácticamente...¿dejaré de existir?

Me gustaría que Komaeda estuviese aquí ahora mismo; su esperanza nos ayudaría a ver las cosas más claras, porque por mucho que luche por ocultarlo, la mía murió con él.

_Nadie tenía nada claro. Nadie tenía esperanza._

Sonia quería volver a estar con Gunham.

Fuyuhiko quería volver a estar con Peko.

Akane quería volver a estar con Nekomaru.   


Souda quería estar con Sonia sin importar la decisión que ella tomase.

Yo, Hajime Hinata, quería volver a estar con él; con Nagito Komaeda.

_Después de todo, ¿ya qué importa si solo quiere manipularnos? Es imposible sentir una mayor desesperanza._

No quiero olvidar nada de esto, no quiero olvidarme de ti. No quiero despertar; o al menos la pequeña parte que quede de mí no querrá ver tu inerte cuerpo como si de un desconocido se tratase. Es por ello por lo que prefiero hundirme en la desesperación de desconocer qué vendrá después; mas obtener a cambio esa esperanza que demuestra dónde quedarán mis recuerdos. Y es por eso, por lo que he decidido que se queden junto a ti.

Yo tampoco lo he dicho correctamente todavía: _te amo, Komaeda._


	2. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Después de varios días viviendo una pesadilla, cinco de aquellos estudiantes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, los cinco que se alzaron sobre la desesperación... estaban de vuelta.

Comenzaron a abrir los ojos para así encontrarse en una extraña sala con luces verdes, cables y cápsulas donde sus cuerpos se hallaban reposando. Estas comenzaron a abrirse para permitirles salir.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Sonia.

—¿Tengo pinta de saberlo? —respondió Fuyuhiko cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah? —Akane cruzó ese lugar buscando algo que pudiese explicar todo aquello— Hey...deberíais ver esto se colocó frente a una de las cápsulas.

Todos caminaron hacia ella confirmando así lo que se temían; encontrar a sus compañeros.

—Souda —lo llamó la princesa mientras miraba el cuerpo de Gundham— Sabes...¿algo de este tipo de maquinaria?

—Miss Sonia... —negó con la cabeza— Con lo que puedo entender de esto... —comenzó a decir— Parece que estas cosas nos mantenían a salvo durante el experimento de la Fundación del Futuro.

—Parece que es tal y como el IA de Enoshima Junko dijo, ¿pero por qué recordamos todo lo sucedido?

—¡Tonterías! —interrumpió a voces Fuyuhiko mientras miraba el cuerpo de Pekoyama— Esto no puede ser cierto, Peko... —su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil mientas colocaba su mano sobre el lugar en el que su "herramienta" se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, Hajime daba vueltas por toda la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Mas esa persona no estaba allí.

—Nanami... —susurró cerrando sus puños. La confusión se apoderaba de su cabeza, al igual que las de sus compañeros. Todos ellos recordaban lo ocurrido en aquella "trágica excursión" que solo había derivado en matanzas. No obstante; de algún modo u otro también recordaban aquellos días en la academia o, en el caso de Hinata, en el Curso de Reserva, así como lo ocurrido respecto al proyecto Kamukura. Pero entonces... ¿por qué seguía siendo él? Miró a su izquierda para así vislumbrar el rostro de Komaeda en una de las cabinas. Se acercó a él quedando de cuclillas a su lado— Sigo sin comprender por qué hiciste eso —musitó en un tono de voz casi inaudible antes de volver a levantarse.

Cada uno de ellos tenía algo en su mente, tal vez se hiciesen preguntas similares a "qué haremos ahora"; a pesar de no parecerlo a simple vista, ya que solo miraban los inmóviles cuerpos de los demás. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando un pitido comenzó a sonar y las cápsulas a abrirse para así interrumpir todos los pensamientos que se acumulaban en sus cabezas. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase todos dieron un paso atrás.

—¡Ah! —gritó Souda haciendo una mueca extraña mientras se escondía detrás de Fuyuhiko.  
En ese preciso momento unos cuernos aparecieron entre las luces.

—¡Atrás! ¡Puede que se trate de un animal exótico que solo se pueda ver en esta área! —se adelantó Sonia algo emocionada.

—¡Tal vez sea algo comestible!

—¡Miss Sonia! —trató de llamar su atención Souda, quien seguía escondido.

—¡A Ibuki no le gusta esto! —dijo el supuesto animal mientras salía de una de las cápsulas concentrando así la mirada de todos los presentes— ¿Por qué miráis así a Ibuki? ¡Queréis un concierto! —se llevó las manos al estómago antes de reír— Sabía que os gustarían sus canciones, ¡eso hace que Ibuki se sienta alegre!

Todos los allí presentes se miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué hacía allí Ibuki Mioda? ¿Acaso no fue una de las víctimas?

—He oído decir...¿algo comestible? —se escuchó una risa bastante aguda— Teniéndome aquí podemos cocinar algo delicioso. ¿Cómo os gusta la carne? ¿Dura? ¿Caliente? ¿Gruesa? ¡¿O sois más de pescado!?

—¡¿Dónde están los retretes?! —intervino Nekomaru.

—Esta situación parece sacada del mismísimo libro oscuro... ¿Y los devas oscuros? —fue lo primero que se pudo escuchar de la boca de Gundham, sacándole una sonrisa a Sonia— ¡Venid a mí! —lo siguiente que vieron fueron cuatro hámsteres sobre sus manos mientras les sonreía dulcemente.

—La luz es demasiado verdosa... —se quejó Mahiru.

—Esto...hola —dijo una persona cuyo rostro no había sido visto por ellos demasiadas veces, puesto que no llegó a mostrar el mismo.

—Ho...Hola —tartamudeó Mikan mirando a su alrededor— Yo...¡Perdón! ¡Lamento lo sucedido! —comenzó a llorar, mas todos los presentes trataron de tranquilizarla— Sois tan buenos conmigo...¡Podéis usarme para lo que queráis! —mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos.

—Anda, ¡pero si está aquí la cerda! —le dio la bienvenida Saionji, aun habiendo despertado segundos más tarde.

—Bocchan —dijo seria Peko tras salir de la cabina.

—Peko... —susurró Fuyuhiko.

—Siento no haber estado hasta el final, yo... —fue interrumpida por un abrazo por parte del contrario— ¿Joven amo? —colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de este.

Todos contemplaban la escena, mas aún faltaba alguien por aparecer. De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar un pitido idéntico a los anteriores; avisando así de la apertura de otra de las cápsulas. Hinata giró un poco la cabeza, ya que se encontraba a su lado. Entonces, una mano se agarró a uno de los laterales de la cabina.

—No esperaba tal recibimiento —sonrió al ver cómo los demás no le quitaban ojo de encima, mas solo se oía silencio. Trató de incorporarse dándose la vuelta para quedar sobre sus rodillas, pero el reducido espacio no se lo permitía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Hajime.

—¿Eh? —lo miró de arriba a abajo— Lo agradecería, Hinata-kun —volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vamos —le devolvió la sonrisa acercándole la mano a su lado izquierdo, aunque al ver que Nagito le ofrecía la derecha mientras ocultaba la opuesta detrás de él, se limitó a sostener ese brazo.

—Gracias —ladeó la cabeza mientras trataba de no mirar sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver que Komaeda desviaba la mirada.

—¿Eh? Preguntarle eso a una basura como yo es innecesario, Hinata-kun —dejó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, haciendo que el mencionado se percatase de la presencia de un vendaje alrededor del antebrazo izquierdo, así como en la mano de este.

—¿Komaeda? —estiró el brazo para agarrar su mano y soltarla segundos más tarde algo desconcertado.

—Perdón, Hinata-kun —entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta— Si ya es desagradable de por sí tocar a un repugnante gusano como yo, no puedo imaginar la desesperación que debes haber sentido al cogerme de la mano —rió levemente.

—No es así —frunció un poco el ceño— Pero por qué...¿tienes la mano así?

—¿Ah? —su sonrisa desapareció por unas milésimas de segundo casi inapreciables, ya que volvió a aparecer inmediatamente después— Verás...No es algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —le replicó— ¡Tsumiki-san! —llamó a la enfermera, que llegó rápidamente hasta ellos tropezándose varias veces por el camino.

—¿Sí, H-Hinata? —dijo nerviosa mientras miraba a los chicos.

—¿Podrías echarle un vistazo al brazo de Komaeda? Es posible que necesite atención médica.

—¡Claro! No sé si podría ser capaz, ¡pero trataré de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ser de ayuda y que nos llevemos bien!

—No es como si fuese algo de lo que preocuparse —suspiró el de cabello blanquecino antes de mostrarle la mano haciendo que Mikan se sorprendiese y ahogase un sollozo.

—Yo... —comenzaron a acumularse unas lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar a la persona a quien le pertenecía la misma— ¡Lo siento! No creo ser capaz de solucionar esto. Pero...tal vez Kazuichi sí —dijo tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Me llamabais? —se acercó el mencionado.

Después de una breve inspección, Souda afirmó ser capaz de poder fabricarle un antebrazo artificial si encontraba los materiales necesarios.

A partir de ese momento fueron informados de lo que iba a ocurrir en la Fundación del Futuro si descubrían que los Remanentes de la Desesperación seguían con vida, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar una temporada en la auténtica Jabberwock Island, hasta que las cosas se calmasen. Ahora bien, ¿qué podría ocurrir allí?

〰『 ✿ 』 〰

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras la luz comenzaba a filtrarse por mi ventana haciendo que me echase al lado opuesto mientras volvía a cerrarlos. Es difícil levantarse con el Sol por las mañanas, en cierto modo extraño los anuncios de Monokuma que traían desesperación al hacer que los demás se preguntasen si serían asesinados ese día... ¡Era simplemente asombroso ver cómo se levantaban todas las mañanas con la esperanza de tener la posibilidad de ver de nuevo el amanecer! Ahora estábamos aquí de nuevo, aunque verdaderamente nunca lo llegamos a estar, mas se trataba de una representación verdaderamente detallada de este lugar. Cuando llegamos aquí era tarde, por lo que decidimos que cada uno durmiese en las cabañas que ocupamos anteriormente y que mañana; es decir, hoy, nos reuniríamos de nuevo en el restaurante como solíamos hacer. Además, Kazuichi-kun me dijo que buscaría los materiales necesarios para construirme una mano robótica debido a varias propuestas de Tsumiki-san; según ella, podría derivar en un serio problema el hecho de tener cosida la de Enoshima-san. ¡No deberían molestarse por lo que le puediese pasar a alguien como yo!  
Entre unos y otros pensamientos me levanté y vestí para así salir de mi apartamento y dirigirme al restaurante, donde los demás ya deberían estar.

Y efectivamente, así era. Cuando llegué me los encontré repartidos por varias mesas: Fuyuhiko con Peko, Mahiru junto a Saionji y Mikan; la que se encontraba llorando, posiblemente por algo que Hiyoko le hubiese dicho, ¡a pesar de haber crecido en aparentemente tan poco tiempo, sigue teniendo una personalidad similar! Nekomaru hablaba con Akane sobre realizar una carrera alrededor de las islas; alternando así partes de natación. Gundham y Sonia mantenían una conversación mientras Souda los observaba; ¡es increíble ver cómo mantiene la esperanza aunque Sonia trate de ignorarlo! Finalmente, en la última mesa, se encontraba Hajime junto a Ibuki y el impostor definitivo, mas parecía que estos se marchaban a algún lugar permitiéndome así acercarme al castaño.

—Hinata-kun —lo saludé mostrándole una amplia sonrisa— ¿Podría sentarme junto a ti? —dije esperando que aceptase, alegrándome un poco al ver que asentía— ¿Qué tal has dormido? —rompí el silencio que se había formado.

—Bien, aunque no sea el mismo lugar, la sensación sigue siendo de estar en la misma isla —se giró para mirarme— ¿Y tú?

—Nada mal —volví a sonreír, y verdaderamente era así, ya que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Seguí mirando a Hajime mientras este le daba un sorbo a su zumo de naranja.

—¡Buenos días! —nos dijo Souda mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

—Buenos días —respondimos Hinata y yo, casi al unísono.

—¡Sonia-san me ha mirado! —gritó ilusionado mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y se acercaba la mano a la boca— ¡Verdaderamente le gusto!

—No te rindas, Souda —escuché decir a Hajime mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Ah, Komaeda —Kazuichi centró su mirada en mí— Esta mañana he encontrado una serie de materiales con los que he logrado fabricarte un brazo —sonrió orgulloso mostrando sus dientes— ¡¿No estás emocionado por ver cómo te quedará?! ¡Podemos avisar a Mikan y cambiarlo ahora mismo!

—Está bien —moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras Souda se marchaba dispuesto a llamar a Tsumiki— Hinata-kun... —lo volví a mirar mientras él se limitaba a acabarse el zumo.

—¿Sí —me miró de reojo.

—¿Vendrías conmigo al hospital? —pregunté con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que posiblemente se negaría— Quiero decir... ¡Está bien si no quieres! ¡Es solo que me gustaría que estuvieses junto a mí! —reí un poco.

—No tengo conocimientos avanzados sobre medicina ni robótica, lo mejor sería que solo vosotros tres estuvieseis allí. Además —suspiró girándose más para verme directamente— ¿He de recordarte lo que opinas de las personas que carecen de talento alguno?

—Pero me gustaría verte allí, saber que tengo alguien a mi lado en quien confío; alguien a quien he llegado a considerar... —sus últimas palabras... ¿Acaso no leyó mi carta? Tal vez sea mejor de esta forma, ¿quién querría ser amado por una escoria como yo?— un amigo, así como la primera persona que decidió hablarme en aquel entonces. Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas —agaché un poco la cabeza antes de volver a alzarla para continuar hablando— Después de todo lo que has logrado, después de haber salvado a los demás con tu esperanza, después de haberte convertido en esperanza propiamente dicho... Creo comprender que eres mucho mejor que un talento, ya que tú eres el mío para seguir pensando que hay una solución ante la desesperación —susurré— Pero lo dicho, Hinata-kun, comprendo que no quieras venir —Mikan se acercó a nosotros.

—Komaeda... Ka...Kazuichi-kun se ha marchado a buscar la prótesis, mientras tanto podría ir administrándote la anestesia en el hospital...

—De acuerdo —sonreí poniéndome en pie dispuesto a despedirme de Hajime.

—Iré —suspiró detrás de mí, por lo que le mostré una cálida sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

Una vez en el hospital, Tsumiki-san me indicó que debería tumbarme en una de las camas hasta que me hiciese efecto la anestesia, aunque este se haría presente pronto. Lo único que recuerdo antes de despertar es a Hinata-kun a mi lado, y a mi mano derecha sujetando la suya.

—¿Komaeda? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Además de buena suerte, he de recordarte que también hay veces en la que la opuesta se hace presente —reí débilmente.

—Con Mikan y Souda deberías estar bien, no te preocupes —noté cómo agarraba mi mano más fuerte mientras comenzaba a dormirme.

—Solo...recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez... —susurré antes de caer completamente bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

〰『 ❀ 』 〰

Desperté mareado y algo desorientado para encontrarme de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar así que me encontraba solo, en ese momento desvié la mirada hasta mi brazo izquierdo. Ahora el antebrazo había sido sustituido por una prótesis robótica negra y blanca, sin mencionar que parte de la manga de mi chaqueta estaba rota.

—Vaya...han hecho un excelente trabajo —susurré tratando de mover los dedos mientras pasaba la palma de mi mano derecha por el brazo robótico.

—Ko... ¿Komaeda-kun... ? —preguntó Mikan según iba abriendo la puerta.

—Ah, ¡Tsumiki-san! —sonreí al verla. Una parte de mí hubiese deseado que al otro lado de la puerta se encontrase Hinata-kun, mas es comprensible que se haya marchado, ¡y sigue siendo esperanzador que alguien se preocupe por mí, o trate de aparentarlo!

—Hola... —me saludó nerviosa mientras se acercaba a mí sosteniendo un paquete de pastillas junto a algunos papeles que dejó sobre uno de los muebles antes de situarse a mi lado— Verás...Estas pastillas son para el dolor; si ves que te molesta solo has de tomarte una —me explicó entregándome la cajita— Por lo demás solo has de acostumbrarte y tratar de realizar las acciones cotidianas... Pero estaría bien si alguien pudiese ayudarte.

—Gracias, Tsumiki-san —le agradecí mientras me incorporaba para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama— Por cierto...¿y la manga? —levanté el brazo.

—Kazuichi-kun dijo que podría ser peligroso enredarse con ella, por lo que decidimos cortarla...¡P-Perdón! ¡Tal vez no debería haber hecho algo así! ¡Por favor perdóname! —se llevó las manos a los ojos.

—Está bien, Tsumiki-san. ¡Después de todo eres una enfermera maravillosa! Pensar en todo lo que podrías llegar a conseguir es verdaderamente esperanzador...¡Así como la esperanza que podrías crear en los demás! Solo quería saber el motivo —le sonreí haciendo que apartase las manos y se ruborizase.

—¿De veras lo crees? Mu...¡Muchas gracias!

Salí al pasillo y bajé al piso inferior para llevarme la sorpresa de encontrármelo allí sentado. Acaso...¿me estaba esperando?

—¿Hinata-kun... ? —susurré caminando hasta él, pero tuve que estar a unos centímetros de distancia para darme cuenta de que estaba durmiendo, lo que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente— Despierta, Hinata-kun... —dije suavemente mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en su hombro para moverlo un poco.

—¿Eh...? —bostezó antes de limpiarse algo de baba que caía por la comisura de sus labios— Ah, ¡Komaeda! —se levantó rápidamente algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sin poder eliminar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—¿Tsumiki no te ha dicho que necesitarías ayuda de alguien? —suspiró antes de centrar sus ojos, los que ahora eran de colores distintos, en los míos— Si quieres que pase algo de tiempo junto a ti, entonces me gustaría serte de ayuda, y tal vez recuperar el perdido dentro del NEO World... —añadió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso me encantaría, Hinata-kun —quién sabe, ¡puede que verdaderamente sea afortunado!—¿Tienes algo pensado? —Hajime negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos ir al lugar que tú quieras —se encogió de hombros.

Su propuesta hizo que quedase en silencio por unos segundos. ¿Un lugar al que ir con Hinata-kun? Tal vez podríamos ir a la playa; estaríamos tranquilos, pero quién sabe si pudiese aparecer un fuerte oleaje, si se levantase el viento, o cualquier tragedia inimaginable tuviese lugar... ¿El cine? No creo, allí no podría hablar con Hinata-kun, y creo que es el momento de volver a retomar aquella conversación, incluso si mi buena suerte deja de existir en ese momento.

—¿Qué te parece la biblioteca?

—¿La biblioteca?

—Comprendo que no quieras ir allí; ¡después de todo solo es una idea procedente de un deshecho como yo!

—Komaeda...

—¡Vayamos donde tú quieras! ¡Estoy seguro de que, con tu asombrosa esperanza, elegirás la mejor opción! Ahh... Incluso si optases por subir a lo más alto del Castillo Nezumi...¡eso estaría bien! —comencé a reír de forma histérica mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabeza— ¡Porque confiaría plenamente en tu increíble esperanza! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! —me abracé a mí mismo mientras seguía riendo.

—La biblioteca está bien —me agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta esta, haciendo que callase y me centrase en el contacto de su mano rozando la mía. Ahora que lo pienso, basándonos en el talento de Kazuichi-kun... ¿Habrá una posibilidad de poder sentir con plenitud a través de la mano robótica?  
Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, Hinata-kun se sentó en una silla, lo que hizo que yo me sentase junto a él.

—¿Te gusta leer? —pregunté para romper el silencio, mas recordando las veces que ya estuve "aquí" con él.

—¿Para qué querías venir aquí, si no vas a leer? —ignoró mi pregunta, para así formular otra.

—Solo quería venir a un lugar tranquilo contigo y como aquí no hay nadie al cargo, no importa si hablamos —miré su cara tratando de destapar sus pensamientos— ...Es aburrido, ¿cierto? —agaché la cabeza— Lo lamento, Hinata-kun. Por pasadas experiencias deberías saber que mis elecciones nunca son las más apropiadas —solté una débil risa— Siento que te hayas sentido obligado a pasar algo de tiempo con una basura como yo.

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no te menosprecies? —dio un golpe en la mesa mientras miraba el lugar en el que había dejado caer su mano.

—¿Hinata-kun?

—No lo hagas, Komaeda —volvió a mirarme, esta vez con el ceño fruncido— No eres una basura y ahora tenemos una oportunidad para volver a empezar de nuevo —sonrió después de suavizar su expresión.

—Tienes razón —me quedé pensativo— ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Hinata-kun?

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría comprobar la sensibilidad del brazo, ¿puedo?

—Claro pero... —antes de que dijese nada más lo interrumpí dándole un abrazo y moviendo la mano para así adaptarla mejor al contorno de su espalda. A los pocos segundos pude notar cómo me rodeaban sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Quizás... este sería uno de los días con la mejor suerte de todas las que podría optar a alcanzar, o al menos debería tener esperanza en ello. Me separé de él llevando la mano robótica a una de sus mejillas.

—Parece que el sentido del tacto está presente —vi cómo Hajime se sonrojaba levemente, en un tono rosado prácticamente imperceptible, lo que me hizo volver a mostrarle una sincera sonrisa — ¿Te parece desagradable?

—¿Tu mano? —preguntó confuso.

—Todo mi ser —suspiré— Pero sí, me refería a mi mano. Comprendo que la de ayer te resultase desapacible, por lo que me gustaría saber si esta te llegaría a molestar si la tuvieses que sostener —para mi sorpresa, aun no esperando una respuesta, Hajime colocó cada una de sus manos sobre las mías para así situarlas entre nosotros y sujetarlas firmemente.

—Mira, Komaeda. Eres alguien importante para mí, independientemente de todos los errores que pudieron ocurrir en el pasado. Me hiciste tenerte miedo, me mostraste... nos mostraste una faceta tuya que desconocíamos; ¡claro que temerte hubiese sido lo normal! Pero me apoyaste, y de alguna forma u otra pude confiar en ti. Es por eso por lo que debemos aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad; y yo te guiaré si lo consideras necesario. Después de todo, yo también... —agarró mis manos con fuerza tras hacer una pausa.

—Hinata-kun... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes, en el hospital?

—Que recordase lo que me dijiste aquella vez, ¿cierto? Ah, ¿a qué... a qué te referías? —podría jurar que lo vi tragando saliva mientras sus ojos se tornaban algo llorosos.

—Tal vez hubiese sido más preciso por mi parte decir escrito, ¿no crees? —mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos— He de admitir que antes llegué a pensar que no la habías leído, pero lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto? —él se limitó a asentir y un silencio algo incómodo nos rodeó. Lo había fastidiado, seguramente él quería olvidar tal estúpido escrito por mi parte, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces lo releí? Palabra a palabra, sílaba a sílaba... No podía creer que me encontrase leyendo tus pensamientos cuando tú ya no estabas allí —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la que no tardó en quitarse él mismo con el dorso de su mano— Aun así lograste escribir tanto en un mísero trozo de papel... y no me refiero a la cantidad de palabra, sino de emociones y sentimientos. Quería ir a tu habitación, llamar a la puerta y encontrarte allí; quería que solo fuese una broma de mal gusto. Pero estaba cerrada y tú no estabas en ella, ni en ningún otro lugar. Solo lo estaba tu cuerpo en aquel almacén, cuando nosotros llegamos. ¿Cuánto fuiste capaz de sufrir por hacer algo así? Tu rostro decía todo. No podíamos pensar que se tratase de un suicidio, aunque tampoco descartar la idea de que alguien debería haber sido. He de reconocer que tus palabras nos permitieron averiguarlo al final; ¿pero realmente importó, a pesar de que se tratase de tu plan inicial? Ya no estabas. ¿Tenías la necesidad de hacerlo? Me sentía impotente, ni siquiera pude responder a tales sentimientos.

—Lo siento —mi sonrisa se desvaneció, ¿cómo podría haberse sentido así por culpa de alguien como yo?— Lamento haber sido el causante de tal desesperación, es comprensible que me odies.

No obstante, quedé perplejo cuando se inclinó sobre mí y besó mis labios, aunque este contacto tan solo duró unos segundos.

—¿Odiarte? —sonrió entre nuevas lágrimas que volvían a caer— Finalmente puedo decirte que te amo, Komaeda.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No por pena hacia una basura como yo? —al ver cómo rodaba los ojos, opté por tomarlo como una afirmación y sonreír— Yo también te amo, Hinata-kun.

Esta vez fui yo quien colocó mis manos en sus mejillas tras retirar sus lágrimas y, de nuevo, juntar nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Este duró algo más de tiempo y se fue tornando más apasionado conforme transcurrían los segundos, pues Hajime me rodeó con sus brazos pegándome más a él. A pesar de saber que algún suceso de mala suerte tendría lugar más tarde, sentía que con él este podría tardar en llegar. Era como si la anulase por completo... Adoraba estar así junto a él, poder saborear finalmente su boca y saber que era real, no una simulación.

Nos separamos poco más tarde y quedamos mirándonos mutuamente, ambos sonrojados, pues aunque no podía ver mis mejillas, estas ardían.

—Komaeda... pronto será la hora de comer, deberíamos volver al restaurante.

—Como quieras, Hinata-kun —susurré ladeando la cabeza antes de que ambos emprendiésemos el camino de vuelta a la isla principal sin soltar nuestras manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ( ^ ▽ ^ )ﾉ


End file.
